Full Moon: Rewrite
by Uenki
Summary: Rewrite of Full Moon, incorporated with Father and Son. Sai was a 'unordinary' Go player with two titles, whom retrieved a two year old infant. What will become of him? Disasters? Would occur. [Fluff with a pinch of dark clouds] [HikaSai]
1. Prologue

**Full moon: Rewrite  
**by Uenki

**A/N: **Full Moon and Full Moon: Father and Son have received tremendous responses. To repay the readers with gratitude, I hereby decided to write a rewrite, incorporated both story with more details and plot while taking in Hikaru's growth and Sai's character development. Though this story is based on fluff, it's actually quite serious. This rewrite was inspired by the song titled, "Almost here".

Prologue

_**Pain** n.  
An unpleasant sensation occurring in varying degrees of severity as a consequence of emotional disorder._

_Her name is Mitsuko. She disappeared from my life two years ago. Yet still… I was expecting her to be back at my house, and welcoming me home with a smile on her lips. Was it even… possible, even when I firmly believed that she won't be back anymore?_

_The first person whom I loved with my whole being… The first person whom I ever cherished… The first person whom I ever cared about… was her. _

At first look, his bedroom was bare, the walls were white-washed and a bell shaped lamp was hanging on the ceiling. A double sized bed by the wall that has white bed sheets were folded neatly with two bolsters was placed on top of two fluffy white pillows. The huge glass window beside the bed was covered with white velvet drapes. By the east, there was a built-in closet which was easily concealed with white sliding doors. A fixed back chair was pushed away to a corner of the room.

He just came out from the bath, with a towel draping on his lower waist area and another towel which he has twisted to keep his hair up on his head. He entered the room with soft cotton slippers and droplets of water kept dripping on the marble flooring.

He slid the sliding door open to reveal array of clothes ranging from winter overcoat to button down shirts. The shelf below contains tinted frameless sunglasses of different colors that screamed 'weird fashion sense'. He took out a white long sleeved button-down shirt by the hanger and a pair of black baggy jeans.

As he got dressed, he took the brush that was slotted into a bottle-shaped container together with other grooming items and placed it on a shelf. He unwrap the towel on his head and started to dry his hair. Then, he tossed the towel on the bed and pulled the fixed back chair near the closet. He sat down and began to dry his hair with the handheld hair dryer and the brush that he placed away several seconds ago.

A moment later, he started to braid up his hair and tied it up with a purple scrunchie. Giving a huff of satisfaction, he took the grey tinted sunglasses and made his way out of the bedroom and kicked his bedroom slippers away in the process.

Barefooted, he made his way to the kitchen and approached the sleek black coffee maker. He scooped a spoonful of coffee add water and left the machine to run. It was a daily routine. He put some white bread in the toaster and left it to grill afterwards, while waiting for the familiar 'ding' to ring.

Feeling bored, he went to his main door and opened it. He expected to see a stack of morning papers, however, on that particular morning, he saw something else. On top of the newspaper, he saw a white envelope addressed to him. Curiosity aroused, he took both the newspaper and the envelope from the floor mat and went into the house.

Settling on the dining table, he took off his sunglasses, placed them on the table, and began to open the envelope. He unfolded the slip of paper inside the envelope and started to skim through the letter. He paused, he knew the handwriting. The one who wrote the letter was his dearest.

_Sai,_

_Do you still remember me? I stepped out of your life two years ago, and never wanted to return back to you ever again. My name is Mitsuko and I stole a piece of your heart away._

_Are you still in pain? Is the pain as deep as what my little brother suffered? _

He did not understand a single word that she was talking about. Yet he knew, deep down in his mind, he knew that she knew of every little thing he did in high school, even though he tried to hide it from her at that time.

_Do you still remember of a youngster, whom you have called your brothers to gang up on? The youngster's life that you have destroyed?_

His palms were perspiring. He remembered. He was a delinquent in his high school days, he did a lot of unnecessary things. He has an ideal at that time, and he did whatever means to attain that ideal, he destroyed the youngster's life.

_That was my little brother._

_I… wanted revenge. I wanted to forsake everything I have and have revenge on you. He was my dearest little brother, the closest one to me in my life. _

_That was why… I approached you. I wanted someone close to you to suffer. That's why… I borne you a baby, and I sent it to a household._

_Maybe… the baby is undergoing something worse than you expect… Yet if you retrieve it, it'll only be a burden, will it not?_

_If you leave him there…he'll suffer because of an incompetent father._

_Mitsuko_

His mind stopped, his hands clutched the paper tightly. His arms trembled unconsciously as he tore the paper apart. A moment later, he took up a lighter and burned the paper, and tossed it into the ash tray. Paper become ashes, and eventually become dust.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

He placed his cool palm on his warm forehead, calming himself down. He did not want the child to suffer, yet Mitsuko have not include any details on where to find the child. Sai took out a black cell phone from his pocket and began to dial some numbers.

The phone rang for a moment, before someone from the other link picked it up.

"Hello, this is Sai. I want you to search on a person called Shindou Mitsuko, twenty-two years old."

**Prologue –End **


	2. Chapter 1: Physical Pain, Eternal Hope

**Full moon: Rewrite  
**by Uenki

**A/N: **I didn't really have much to add here… Prologue was a Sai stand-alone. So, you can expect, um, Chibi-Hikaru's appearance in this chapter. I really appreciate the review. :) Thank you. This chapter has strong language.

Chapter 1: Physical Pain, Eternal Hope

_**Pain** n.  
An unpleasant sensation occurring in varying degrees of severity as a consequence of physical disorder._

He sat in his car, a classy, sleek black Mercedes-Benz. He stared at his cellphone, appearing to be using whatsoever physic powers he can summon to make the phone ring. Yet in the back of his mind, he wondered what will become of their relationship.

_Broken. Shattered. Exploded into smithereens. _

A bitter smile crept up on his lips briefly, and it vanished as soon as it was seen. He shifted his body to a more comfortable position, his hands were used as a support at the back of his head. He closed his eyes, he started to think.

_Maybe it'll become something worse. _

He was wondering whether if he could give up on her. His mind fixedly said yes, yet his heart said otherwise.

_It hurts, it hurts a lot._

He tucked a lock of his hair to the back of his ears, and heaved a long sigh that was filled with grief. He had wasted two years waiting for her, believing in something impossible.

_Was it the time?_

She would not reach him anymore. Just when he thought someone had finally opened the door to his heart, it closed instantly.

_I got to keep going on, it seemed._

His cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"This is Sai, please, tell me the results," He spoke politely while taking the sunglasses from his lap and wore them. He adjusted his rear view mirror while listening to the speaker intently, though slightly distracted by the passing cars. Several minutes later, a soft smile reached his lips.

"Yes, I got it," He assured, nodding though the speaker really could not see his actions, "I appreciate your help, thank you very much." He hanged up. He placed the cell phone in a slot near the armrest, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully with his index finger.

He only made one, and a final decision.

_The child is mine._

-

He was just a toddler, a toddler whose mind is distortied, a toddler who was forced to mature mentally. He is two years old and the name given by Natsume-basan (1) to him was, 'Boy'. He learnt to pronounce it long ago, and knew simple words like 'Yes' (which sounded like Ye-jess) and 'No' (Nuo).

A child is meant to be lively and cheerful, yet this child was neither of them. He grew up in a hostile environment, and all he was taught to do was chores, the usual quote from Haru-jisan, (2) 'Can't you be more obedient than this? You, useless piece of trash!' –yes, to be obedient.

Boy always had a dream. He was sitting on a swing that was tied to the branch of a tree, and there was a woman –no, a man, sitting in front of him, laughing with him as he swings.

Then, the scene will change. Boy would be sitting in front of a Go board (Haru always played that game) and the man would be sitting behind him. The man would instruct gently on the details of the game, while fingering on a black stone, and Boy would always smile joyously in the dream.

Boy snapped back to reality. Boy does not know how to smile. He could not smile like the other Boy in his dream. His lips were always pursed in a straight line, and Natsume forbade him to stick his lower lip out. (Boy guesses that it was what they called, 'pout')

"Boy!" There it was, the legendary shrill scream that went over a thousand miles. That was his cue. Boy supported himself to stand with his scrawny fingers and quickened his pace to the kitchen. The woman known as Natsume was swinging the knife at the radishes, as she shoved a plate of beans and nuts into Boy's outstretched hands.

"Take those to your Haru-jisan, and if you ever mess it up like last time, you will know what will happen, don't you?" Natsume warned, poking her index finger at the toddler's chest. Boy nodded quickly, he just have to get the whole thing over with.

He scrambled to the living room, with the oversized ceramic plate in his arms. The nuts looked wobbly, like how he was walking. He was meticulous in walking, if he ever loosened his hold on the plate, he will receive a terrible punishment. He was so close to Haru, a man in his early thirties who reeked of alcohol, just a little more to go.

However, his boney feet tripped on the bottle cover lying on the floor. His eyes widened as he was leaping to the air one second, and landed on the ground in another second. The toddler wanted to cry. The ceramic dropped to the ground with a resounding thud, the beans on the plate were scattered on the floor.

Haru-jisan was glaring at the Boy. The Boy flinched, he knew what was going to happen next. Haru-jisan raised his large palms, and swung them down onto the child's face. Like a rag doll, the boy flung into the air and knocked the back of his head onto a corner of the table.

The child's vision blurred, as he saw Haru murderous intent. The large, beefy looking man, of tall stature, was trembling with anger. He had it enough. The child was nothing but a useless piece of trash. Cockroaches like them needed to be crushed and swept away.

Boy squirmed into a ball, trying to protect his tummy. Last time this incident occurred, something icky came out from his mouth and he was in the toilet for the whole day. Something strange reached his nose, and something warm was oozing from his head.

Something red, something shiny. It was not the first time he had seen this shiny thing.

Haru was preparing to launch another kick for the boy, and has his leg risen halfway when the doorbell rang. Natsume hurried to the door and opened it.

The man outside the door was a spectacular looking, young man in his early twenties. He was rubbing his sunglasses with the hem of his shirt at that time, and that sunglasses fell from his grasp when he overlooked Natsume and saw the incident inside the house.

-

Sai was appalled, so thoroughly appalled that he was rooted to the ground. He could felt hi fists clenching themselves till his knuckles went ivory white.

There was a child lying on the ground, with blood on his little face. He was dressed in rags and the man was preparing to kick him.

The beefy man was looking at him now, and Sai pushed Natsume away almost instinctively. He wanted to stay calm, but his blood was boiling.

Striding to the beefy man, he swung his leg and kicked him on the cheek. The beefy man glared, wobbling back because of the huge impact the kick has made. Sai then picked the child up in his arms, who was trembling uncontrollably, and glared at the beefy man with all the anger he could muster.

"What the _fucking _hell do you think you're doing with my child?"

From Boy's angle, he thought he was dreaming again. He saw the man in his dream. Meanwhile, Natsume just stood by the door, her blood went cold.

**End –Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Your name is Hikaru

**Full moon: Rewrite  
**by Uenki

**A/N:** I was laughing my butt off while sitting in front the computer. Dear Mikiel and Aventria, you have only guessed half right. I wanted little Hikaru to be abused in the first place, so the bonds would be stronger. This is partly inspired by –yes, Harry Potter, and a non-fiction book called 'A child called It'.

To the other reviewers, thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 2: Your name is Hikaru

Natsume widened her eyes and stood there helplessly as Haru began to stand up from the floor and launched his fist straight at the other man. Sai stood in front of the child protectively and a smile appeared briefly on his lips. Sai stopped the fist with his palms, and kicked the man right on the gut. Then, Sai began connected his fist on Haru's eye and the man fell backwards and landed on his backside. Natsume, who was horrified, yelled.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Sai glared back, his glare so intense that Natsume found her speechless. Sai rubbed his cheek with the back of his hands as he crouched down and cradled the child in his arms. The child's breathing that was ragged was smoothened because of the tiny act of concern.

"I am hurting your husband, why is your husband hurting _my _child?" Sai murmured his tone cold and definite. Natsume gritted her teeth and clenched her fists defensively.

"We have absolutely no idea that he is your child! Mitsuko… Mitsuko handed her to me! She told me that we could do anything with the kid and do as we seemed fit!" She retorted, and Sai laughed. He was mocking her.

"…And that makes you think that you could do something this… terrible to a child who is not even of two years old?" Sai eyed the woman. Natsume was flabbergasted.

"It is just a minor cut on the head; it's not something to make a big deal of!" She cried, and that simply infuriated Sai even further. He placed the child on the floor and took out a handkerchief. Tenderly, he applied pressure on the wound and the blood stopped soon after. Then, he tore off one side of his sleeve and wrapped it on the child's head as a makeshift bandage.

Natsume could not simply comprehend what the man was doing. She could not understand why he was not asking for a band aid kit in her house to have proper treatment of the child's wounds. As if the man understood what the woman was thinking, he chuckled darkly.

"I will not lower the level of myself from asking medical treatment from such a _cold-blooded_ household," he uttered while approaching the door where Natsume was standing. As if he had just changed to another person, he bowed to the woman politely. "Though, I must appreciate the _effort _you've put in to raise my child. I will not see you again, I presume?" With a cackle, he left the house.

"What the…?" Natsume stood by the door, watching his figure that grew smaller and smaller, when he left with the child. "Who… is he?"

-

Sai walked gingerly to his car carrying the child in his arms. The child paled slightly and his whole body has curled up into a little ball. At the back of his mind, Sai cursed the man known as Haru. Sai hauled the door open and placed the child on the front seat, took down his coat and covered the child with it.

Sai hurried to the driver's seat and started the car. Several seconds later, they headed to Sai's house. At those times, Boy was always looking at Sai intently. Boy does not understand, he could not understand.

The shiny red thing was something he had seen everyday, it came when Natsume-basan had accidentally cut him with her sharp nails. Though the boo boo hurts, Boy could not understand why the man cared about him.

Boy simply stared as he trembled a little, but the man's concern caused his heart to feel warm. Maybe… Maybe he was just like the guy in his dream, maybe he could smile, and maybe he could start a life all over again.

As soon as the thought came, it dissipated. Sai was holding onto the child's hands and rubbed it gently with his thumb, with one hand on the driver's wheel and the other with the child. Sai was genuinely concerned with the child.

"Does it hurt?" The man in Boy's vision questioned. His voice was soft and melodious, and something light enveloped the child's heart. Boy shook his head slightly, he knew that the red thing on his head will soon dry, and it will heal as time passes.

"Tank," the child was trying hard to pronounce the word that Natsume had always used to visitors, "Tank… shuu." He vividly remembered that Natsume smiled too. He decided to muster up his courage, and the edge of his lips curled upwards.

The child that was brimming with innocence, Sai thought, acting like an adult when he is not even a full three year old. Sai returned the smile, as he ruffled the child's head slightly, being extra careful not to touch his wound.

"You have a beautiful smile," Sai laughed, guessing that maybe that child does not know the meaning, as he halted the car to a stop right outside his porch. Surprisingly, the child flushed red immediately, embarrassed. Sai slammed his door close and went over to the other side and carried the child in his arms. The child snuggled in his arms.

_Papa…_

He felt like Papa, Boy thought. He had seen the television that Natsume used to watch. In the television, the father of the children would always be so gentle, and caused the child to feel so… nice, just like how he felt now.

Boy slept, the pain at the back of his head disappeared like magic.

-

Sai was quickening his pace. The child had slept, he noticed. He headed straight to his room and set the child on the fluffy covers. Sai scampered to the living room like a lost child, bumping head on with the bookshelf in the process, and took a white band aid kit from a cupboard.

He set the band aid kit on the bedside table and took out some cotton wool with fresh bandages, rushed to the bathroom to get a basin of water and some clean cloth. Sitting on the bed by the side, he gently took off the remains of his sleeve, blood stained, and was being extra vigilant not to wake the child up.

The child stirred a little, and Sai froze in his actions. Quietly, Sai dropped the sleeve on the floor and pulled up his remaining left sleeve. He took a cloth and dipped into the basin. He dried the cloth and began to disinfect the wound.

_It's nothing serious. _

He felt relieved. The child was all right, _his _child was okay. Softly, he started to bandage the child's head. After that, he eyed the child's shabby clothes.

_These rags do not deserve to be called clothes._

The child was dressed in shabby, brown and soiled clothes with tears by the side. His pants were loose and tattered but it was still in one piece.

-

Boy was dreaming again, the man in his dream whose face which were once shadowed and hidden by his long fringe could be seen. Boy was sitting in his lap, with the man ruffling his head lovingly. Boy was smiling, the exact same smile he had in the car. The very same smile that the man said was beautiful.

The man caressed his forehead, and Boy could almost see those clear, translucent violet orbs shimmering down at him.

"Wake up now…"

-

Sai was rubbing his forehead and was checking for any temperature rise in case of any wound infection. He was relieved when he found out that there was none. However, the boy was stirring and it will not be long where his eyes would be snapped open.

When the child woke up from his short slumber, Sai froze with his hands on the child's forehead to find two big green orbs staring back at him dreamily.

_C…Cute!_

Unable to stop himself from gasping aloud from the cuteness, Sai just stared back at the child, wide-eyed. The child, registering the fact that he's dressed in a far too large long-sleeved, cotton white tee, saw the man's gaze and smiled.

"Morn, papa…"

That was the exact moment when Sai's world crumbled and collapse into a pile of rubble.

_Did you hear it! He called me Papa! PAPA! How did he know anyway? How did the child? AHH!_

Trying to stop his mental squeal of pure delight, he regained his composure and smiled back. The child, feebly excited, climbed into his dad's lap and pressed his bandaged forehead against his dad's tummy.

"Papa in dream night…" The child spoke, with a tinge of sadness. He was radiating warmth, Sai felt, such a comforting feeling. Unable to resist the adorable child, he ruffled his head and bended his head slightly to reach the child's height. He pressed the child's head lightly as the little head touched his shoulder blade.

"It's ok now, _Chibi-chan_, Papa is here now."

Both of their hearts were filled with warmth, the hole in their heart was overflowing with newfound hope.

His name shall be Hikaru, Sai decided. The light in his life. The one with the key to his enclosed heart will be the child, his child.

_Though not immediately, maybe the hole in their heart will be filled, little by little…They will be complete. _

**A/N –Part 2: **As Black Cat requested for a longer chapter, I made it slightly longer. (Three pages :D) I know the last part is slightly fluffy (maybe some of you wanted it) yet it is a quite crucial part of Baby Hikaru's life. Sai is a bit off his rockers at the last part though, 'chuckles', but I like it. :)

**Chapter 2 –End**


End file.
